


Something to combat the voice

by Finn565



Series: Hate Means Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i mean theres a plot but you gotta read the first part in the series to see that, lipstick stains, this is mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: I just wanted to write something sweet for these two. But sweet in the way of sex, so, you know. Takes place after the events in part one of the series.





	

Joker likes the thrill he gets as soon as Batman has his face pushed into the concrete of the roof. A pair of handcuffs clicking around his wrists. “Oh sweetheart, you know how I like it~”

“Im arresting you, and this time I mean it.” Batman pulls him up to his feet. 

“We both know you don’t.”

“You just tried to have a hospital blown up.” Bats growls at him. 

“Nu-uh, press the button for yourself. It's a fake.” He grins, nodding to the discarded remote on the ground. The man in black scoops it up and regards it carefully. “It's not a trap, Batsy~ I promise.” 

Batman grimaces but gently presses the button. Confetti shoots out the bottom but there's no explosion. The man lets out a sigh, “Why did you do all this?”

Jack’s smile falters for a brief second, “Lonley.” Is all he has to offer before Bruce takes the cowl off. The taller of them knows what that means. Lonely means: I’ve been thinking a lot and that's dangerous because the voices do all the talking and I can’t stop them, and I need you to ground me.

“There are easier ways of doing this, you know. You could call me sometime?”

“How domestic~” He smiles, spinning around he rustles his wrists slightly, “Please?” he pouts. Bruce grabs his hands and undoes the cuffs. Joker rubs at his wrists slightly turning back towards the other man. “Frankly, dear, I don’t have a phone. So.” He gestures around with a grin, “Forgive the theatrics.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The billionaire looks actually concerned. 

Jack shakes his head, the smile leaving his face. “No”

“Then what?”

He hadn’t a clue, truth be told he didn’t think he would get this far. “Can you just take me home with you tonight?”

Bruce seems to give it a thought before sighing and putting the cowl back on. “If anyone sees us, make a scene.” Batman bends down and hoists the Joker easily over his shoulder.

“You got it, Batsy~”

***

They make it home without being seen so he doesn’t have to pitch a fake fit. He just has to be pleasantly carried into the batcave. Where Batman disrobes and ends up in the more casual, but still formal, clothing of Bruce Wayne. He walks side by side with the billionaire all the way up to the man's room. Where he flops onto his back on the large bed.

“Your bed is so much nicer than mine, plus it smells like you.” He knows he's being a tease but that's his favorite pass time so he arches himself up and grabs the neatly made sheets. Bringing them over his nose he takes in a deep breath and lets a whine escape him. 

“Jokes, stop it.”

He giggles at the pet name, pulling the fabric away from his face he gives a wink at the other man.

Bruce is smiling slightly as he sits down, Jack can tell the man is lost in thought. “What is it, Brucie~”

“You said they tell you everything wrong about yourself?”

His smile goes away, “yes.” He answeres quietly.

“Then let me do something to rebuttal them.” Hes about to ask what the taller of them means but Bruce is towering over him suddenly. 

A thrill runs up his spine. “Really, Brucie~ This is how you want to do this, never took my bat for a hopeless romantic~” He stretches himself out slightly just to push his flirting a bit further.

“I just want to make you feel nice, give you something to think about when the voices come back.”

Hes unaware his mouth has opened in slight disbelieve until he comes back from his shock. “Bats~”

The man leans down and kisses him softly, still pushing hard enough to get the blood flowing in his body, but not rough. He can’t help cupping the man’s neck as they kiss. A small whine escapes him. 

Bruce cups his cheek and pulls away, trailing kisses away from his mouth down to his neck. His own breathing rattles around in his ears. His hands slide up into the thick black hair, and he runs his fingers through it before gripping it tight as the man nips at his neck. “Careful, Batsy~”

“I want you to look in the mirror and see ‘em~” A few more kisses trail downward. “Remember why they are there.~”

“Why exactly are they there, baby?~” He sighs.

Bruce speaks against his ear, “Because I love you.”

He almost chokes as the air leaves his body without his consent, he shivers. “Bruce.” Hands work at the buttons of his suit jacket. Jack likes how considerate the gesture of simply undressing him is. He rolls his shoulders slightly to get the sleeves off.

Bruce’s lips meet his again, slow like before. Jack lets his lips open up and Bruce’s tongue slides against his. He arches his body upwards, whining again. He can vaguely registar that the man is taking his vest off. Pulling his tie loose, and unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

Lips brush against his collar bones. His hips shift and he can feel arousal building up inside him. “Bats~” He sighs.

“Love every bit of you~” Bruce trails kisses down his chest and down to the dress pants. Pressing his forehead into Jack’s sternum, the taller man plants a kiss under his navel. That sends a jolt through the smaller man. 

Bruce sits up and is about to start undressing when Jack gently takes the tie in his hands. “Let me help you, sweetheart~” Bruce lets go of the tie and lets him pull it off. Untying it, he gives the garment a few suggestive strokes. Which earns him more heated kisses, the taller of them pressing his body down.

Jack whimpers as hips roll down into his and he crosses his ankles around the small of the man’s back. He easily kicks his dress shoes off and cups the back of the billionaires neck.

Bruce has got a good rhythm going, pressing their foreheads together as they grind against each other. “Wanna,” The man huffs, “Make love to you~” 

He gasps and gently smacks Bruce’s arm. “You sap!~” He rolls his hips up as he's given another round of heated kisses. 

“I mean it~” Hands caress his hips and he feels a tug at his chest. 

“If I had known it was going to be this romantic I would have had us set up candles and rose petals~” He giggles to himself. 

A particularly hard nip doesn’t do anything but get his heart rate up higher. “Batsy~” He groans and bucks his hips.

The man above him sits back up again, unbuttoning his shirt. Jack takes a moment to remove his own shirt and regain his breath. He smooths his hands underneath the white button up shirt that Bruce wears and slides his hands down the other man’s arms. The shirt following. 

The thin man slides his hands back up Bruce’s arms and over his chest, “ohooo~ My big strong bat~” 

Bruce rolls his eyes and leans back into kiss him. He giggles this time because this is a shut up kiss and not a lovey-dovey kiss. “Stop talking so much~”

“You know I can’t, baby~” He draws little patterns with his sharp fingernails around the others back, not sharp enough to puncture the skin. 

Shh, babe~” Bruce runs his hands down his sides and he falls back against the bed,. One hand against his chest and the other pressing against his forehead, he swoons. Jack lets out the most over exaggerated sigh he can.

Bruce actually smiles at that, “What is it, J?~”

“Stop it, you big brute~” He arches his back to add another air of dramatics to it. 

“You’re too easy, I never thought I could make the Joker weak by just saying a few pet names.”

“Never knew Batman was so easily swayed by a madman~” He throws back. Bruce’s eyes have that soft look about them, like they always do when it's just them. He lays back again, “Oh, darling, you know how to make a lady swoon~”

“Stop it~” Bruce kisses at his neck again.

“Hold on, sweetheart~ I want to leave some makeup on you~”

Bruce sighs, “But it's hard to get out. And very obvious.”

Jack lets out a fake gasp of disbelief, “That's not true and you know it! I saw you admiring those lipstick marks that one time, so don’t pretend you don't want to see it~”

The other man shrugs, “You got me.~ Go for it. Just don’t bite me, your teeth are too sharp.”

Joker practically throws himself at the bat, pressing his makeup covered lips against his neck. He adds his own nips in, but the real point of it all is lipstick stains. He even goes so far as to leave them on Bruce’s face. Dotting across the corners of his lips and part ways up his cheeks.

“Had your fill?” The man is smiling.

He leans back, cupping Bruce’s cheeks and tilting his head to inspect his work, “Yes~”

“Good~” They're kissing again, his arms wrapped tight around the billionaires neck. A whine bubbles up in his throat and he digs his nails in. Bruce’s hands start pulling off his pants and he eagerly lifts his hips to help get them off. The socks end up in the same pile.

“Why?” Bruce doesn’t sound exactly surprised but more disgruntled. Joker grins and erupts into a fit of giggles. 

“What, you don’t like them?” Green and purple panties with a neat little pink bow in the front. 

Bruce hesitates for a moment before saying: “I have no idea how to feel. On one hand I’m not surprised.”

“It is me after all.”

“You were wearing these the whole time.”

Jack nods, biting his bottom lip with sharp teeth and giggling. 

Bruce rolls his his eyes and quickly pulls them off and tosses them away. “No fair, Batsy.~ I’m the only one fully undressed.~”

“Patience.~” the billionaire kisses him quickly before sitting up and unbuttoning his slacks. Ridding himself of both his pants and briefs. Their lips are reconnected and he lets his thumbs rub little lines on those cheekbones. 

Bruce pulls away from him to rummage around in the nightstand. While the man seems preoccupied he lets his hands wander. Down his chest, over his sides, back up and over his arms, then back up again.

“You’re distracting me.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry~”

“No, you’re not” the man returns his attention to Jack. the smaller of them spreads his legs further apart. A grunt leaves the billionaire and it's the only real reaction he's gotten out of Bruce this entire time.

He giggles, “Oh, you like that?” He's silenced with a kiss which he hums through. He can hear the lube uncap and then be recapped. He gasps as a finger is slowly inserted into him. He falls back to the bed and sighs as dramatically as he can.

Anyone else would have thought this was a weird interaction but Bruce just adds another. “Mmm!~” Jack runs hands through his own hair arching his back up off the bed. He can feel himself shaking, but it's really not enough. “Stop being so sweet and go for gold, Brucie~” He whines.

Another finger is added and he hisses out “yesss~” along with a string of giggles. 

A gentle kiss is pressed to the side of his face, and the action makes him feel treasured. “Think you’re ready?” The man whispers neck to his ear.

“Brucie, baby, I’ve been ready since we started~” A whimper follows his sentence up as the fingers working him are pulled out. It's okay, the next step is worth losing the contact briefly. 

Again, the lube is opened and then closed. Jack runs hands through his hair to get it out of his face. He reaches up and the man above him complies by leaning in closer. He cups the man’s cheeks and gives him a soft kiss, pressing their foreheads together after.

The billionaire pushes into him and his breath hitches, his usual teasing tone gone as he whimpers out “Fuck~” Bruce’s hands grip his hips and he gladly tangles his legs around the other. He feels full and practically on fire. He can’t help it as a moan slips free, and he shifts his hips. His own action causing Bruce to groan. Kissing him but not moving. 

“Well go on, Bruce.~ I’m not made of glass.~” He carts his fingers through the billionaires hair. There's a slow drag as the taller pulls back slightly and then pushes back in slowly. He hums again, closing his eyes. 

Hes about to ask for a change of pace when he feels the man shift and speed up a bit. A gasp leaves him and he digs his nails into the man’s back. Another breathless “Fuck~” Slips past his lips. Followed by moans of varying volume. Every other word becoming a curse as he rakes his sharp nails down the man’s back.

A hand leaves his hip and he feels one of his arms pushed back. Fingers lacing with his and squeezing. The man above him kisses him deeply and some heavy emotions flutter around in his chest. “Bruce~” He moans against the other man’s lips.

“Jack~” The billionaire sits up slightly, picking his hips up off the bed he feels the man slide deeper and he throws his head back. A moan loud, enough to hear several doors down, comes out of his open mouth. He grips the hand in his even harder, the other he fists into the bed sheets by his head. “Yes!~” He can feel his teeth digging into his lip.

Lips press ever so gently to the shell of his ear, soft puffs of air being brought to his immediate attention. “Love you~” is repeated breathlessly to him.

Something in him breaks at that, Jack feels a sob leave his body. He leaves the bed sheet behind to hold the man’s neck. Encouraging him to continue his sweet nothings. Their other hands still interlocked.

The other hand leaves his hip and reaches in between them. Bruce slowly strokes him and he can feel himself rapidly losing it. “Just a bit more, sweetheart~” A not so gentle snap of the hips a few times does the trick and he lets out a pleased moan, arching his back. His head is swimming but he can register that Bruce comes closely after him.

He groans lightly, pressing lazy kisses to the shoulder in front of him. The billionaire collapses on top of him and he lets out a small little “oouf” Bruce pulls his hand out of Jack’s and hugs him close instead. He giggles sleepily and draws little patterns along the man’s back. 

“How do you feel?” Bruce speaks against his neck.

“Cherished~” He turns his head to press his lips to the man’s temple, “Thank you~” He can feel Bruce smile against his skin, thumbs rubbing into his back. “Next time you’ll have to choke me.” He erupts into giggles as the man’s smile vanishes. 

“I’m not going to do that~” Bruce sits up and away from him.

“Aw, why not? It's consensual~” He's got his arms around the man in a matter of seconds. 

“Because I don’t really want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, Batsy~ I like it~”

They sit there for a bit, Jack rubs his face against Bruce’s back. “Wait a minute.” The man looks confused, turning to look down at him. “Are you- every fight we’ve had- do you-?”

Jack grins, “Oh, most definitely, darling~”

“Why?” There’s no real surprise or question, its more of a statement. This only makes him giggle more. Bruce slowly smiles as he doesn’t stop laughing for a solid minute. “You’re by far the strangest man I have ever met.”

“Oh we’ve more than met, Batsy~”

“I know.” Bruce gives his forehead a sweet little kiss. 

“I think i’d like to meet a few more times~”

“Right now?~”

“Please, Brucie~ All this energy has got to go somewhere~”

Bruce seems to think a moment, “Give me a couple minutes.”


End file.
